


Of Bunnies and Loses

by YadwigaAether



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YadwigaAether/pseuds/YadwigaAether
Summary: Set after the events of season 2 and 3.Clarke has a moment to think of the past.(Angst as hell)





	Of Bunnies and Loses

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a few grammar errors as English is not my native language ,if you see smth really wrong be free to send me a review.  
> Happy(sad) reading :3

There was danger in the air ,like the proximity of the chance for a floating when she was at the spaceship.

Wind.That wonderful thing that reminded her that she was really in Earth and it wasn't another nightmare in the solitude cell. Sometimes she really wish it was.

She was sitting in a rock with her legs lose.Arms wrapped around herself and a gun near her rigth tight,one of the guns from the Mountain.  
She thougth of the screams of the children and Maya, wondering if the next trigger she would push would be the one that ends Earth .

A bunny jumps down near the river below ,the animal looks at her when she gets her pencil and paper.Red unnatural eyes look warily at Clarke.  
It reminds her of Lexa, and the red of the commander chest and her hands.Her left hand cluches the pale paper and she puts down the pencil.

Voices are spoken within the forest behind her,she recognises her mother and Jasper calling for her.The last with less concern that Abby.

She rises up,tilting down her head to pass the bag trough and takes another look at the bunny.Her mouth whispers her name,like a forbidden desire, because if she say it out loud Lexa will be unable to answer.

Her feet drag stones down the mountain and the bunny runs as fast and quick as the time she had with the young comander.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :3  
> Bae Clarke needs her moments to be sad too.


End file.
